Life of Sin
by HerosAct
Summary: Medieval AU. He was no prince charming—he lived life as a bandit. She was a warrior underneath the life of a personal assistance to a princess. Together, they sought to get rid of the corruption plaguing their two kingdoms. Akira/Makoto


Author's Note: Honestly this is just an excuse to write the personas as horses and Makoto with a sword...

* * *

Niijima Makoto drew in a deep breath. The sun cast a bright glow on the clearing and despite the warmth, she can feel the cold air brushing through her short bobbed hair. The land laid empty with just Makoto and Johanna.

She pulled out a katana from its sheath and began practicing. Her two hands gripped the handle as she swung the sword in the air as if there was an enemy in front of her. Her movements were swift, her hands agile as if she had been practicing for years. She shifted her feet. Stance changed, and she moved once more, continuing her practice.

Her movements stopped when she felt a presence.

Alarmed, she turned with her sword pointed at the intruder. The figure was at ease and Makoto lowered her katana. It was her sister.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your training," Sae said. Her sister is an assistant to the royal judge, an occupation rarely meant for women. Sae turned to the red-eyed brown horse, petting her nose. Johanna whinnied at the touch. "Father won't be happy."

"That is if he catches me." Makoto pulled back her sword and slid it back into its sheath. "He hasn't for years."

"And if he does?"

"Then I'll just have to ask for forgiveness. It is a lot easier than asking for permission." Makoto wiped her sweat with the back of her hand. She grabbed a canister from her bag and drank most of its contents.

"What are you doing here nee-san?" She inquired. Sae reached from her backside with an envelope stamped with the royal's family sigil.

"King Shido is requesting an audience. One of the knights have gone missing."

Makoto opened up the envelope to read the letter's contents. Her face remained calm.

"The phantoms."

-x-x-x-

"Yeah! We did it Joker."

"Lower your voice. Also, tie him tighter Skull. Even I can get out of this."

"Hey! It is not easy as it looks Panther."

A groan came out from the unconscious man. He struggled to open his eyes but all he can see was darkness. His suit of armor was gone, all he felt was the cold hard ground.

"Well, well." He heard a deep chuckle from the third voice. "Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust."

Kamoshida felt around the ropes, trying to get out. He sneered at the darkness

"I am one of the royal knights for King Shido." He barked. "You cannot do this to me!"

The chuckle grew louder echoing in the chamber of the hall they confined Kamoshida in.

"For your depraved actions on the citizens of the kingdom Shu, we have decided to take away your desire and make you confess your sins."

A laugh came out from Kamoshida.

"Oh? And how do you plan to do that?"

The candles suddenly lit up, the flames flicker to give the room vision. His eyes widen. Shadows. Shadows of his multiple victims turn to look at him with yellow, hallowed eyes. He began to panic.

"Welcome to your palace Kamoshida. Enjoy your stay."

Kamoshida flailed his body around with his hands struggling to get out of the ropes. The shadows began to surround him.

"NO!" He cried out. "NO! STAY AWAY!"

Only the sound of a church bell rang moments later. The change of heart was complete.

-x-x-x-

"How did they manage to kidnap him?" King Shido snarled, slamming his curled up fist onto the table. The people in the room flinched at the sound. Sae and her father stood in the room filled with the king's cabinet: advisors, ministers, royal knights.

"Such a temper," her father said shaking his head. "This is why you should never marry into royalty."

Sae snorted. She and her father currently serve King Okumura in the kingdom Sei. They were sent to visit the recent disappearances of the members of the royal cabinet in the Shu Kingdom.

Ever since the inauguration, this particular group of 'bandits' have been causing trouble for the king. The phantoms were only but a rumor among the royals and their name has not reached the masses yet.

There were rumors of Shido directly causing the previous king's death but there was no proof of the matter. Since the previous king had no known offspring, the title passed to his brother.

Shido turned to his commander. "Commander Kaneshiro."

"Your majesty," He said bowing his head to him.

"Do you have any idea who took him?"

"None, your majesty. He was to make his rounds and report to me but he never showed. I knew something was wrong and dispatched the soldiers to search for him. No luck so far."

"Damn it all." Shido turned around, facing his back to his audience. He absently twisted the ring on his middle finger.

"Cancel the search party. If it's the phantoms, he will come back to us with a change of heart. We will have to make sure he stay silent." His face glowered, his tone unchanged.

"Such a shame, he was one of my best knights."

Sae grimaced.

-x-x-x-

Niijima Makoto went into the room where one of the princesses was sitting in.

"Princess." Makoto said with a curtsey. "The crown prince Akechi of Shu seek for your audience."

"Makoto, we are alone. I told you that you can call me Haru. Are we not friends?"

"It is not proper, your highness. I am your lady-in-waiting after all."

"I have known you and your family since I was little. There is no need for proper." A smile grew on Makoto's face. She knew how stubborn the princess can be.

"I am sorry your highness, but rules are rules."

Haru huffed.

"Fine, bring in the prince for me."

Makoto gave a bow before she let the crown prince walk in the room. Haru signaled Makoto to leave them alone and Makoto went outside, closing the doors behind her. Akechi bowed slightly to Haru before sitting down across from her. He grabbed the cup of tea which was poured earlier by Makoto.

"Princess."

"Crown prince."

"Please, what can I do for you? If you wish to talk about the alliance, you would have to speak to my father."

Akechi took a sip.

"I only want a chat. How was the trip from your kingdom Sei?"

"Quite tiring. I am not sure why my father decide to bring our entire entourage for your little 'problem'" Haru said wearily. Akechi frowned.

"I assure you, it is a bigger problem than you think." He moved the cup to stand on the table. "Bandits targeting and kidnapping members of the royal family, coercing their heart to spread pandemonium to the people. If we don't stop them, chaos will reign."

Akechi sat back. Reddish brown eyes to brown eyes.

Haru stood silent, her face unreadable.

"Compared to the people who manipulate others' hearts as they see fit, as the crown prince is it not my duty to stop them?"

"It is the duty of the people to have them decide for themselves if the royal family is without corruption."

"My, is that an accusation I hear?"

"Not at all crown prince. I believe if you have nothing to hide then there should be nothing to worry about."

Akechi glowered.

"I see. What if they decide to kidnap you princess? Or perhaps, your father, the king?"

Haru faltered.

Akechi chuckled.

"Well, you should have nothing to worry about after all." Akechi stood up. "Thank you for the tea, it was lovely. I must make my way now."

Akechi did one last bow before he left the room with his royal guards.

Haru glared at the cup he left behind. What a conceited prince.

-x-x-x-

"God he's so heavy."

A groan came out of the young man as he threw Kamoshida down on the ground in front of the castle. The young man named Skull wore a long black coat with a red scarf covering up to his mouth. His hood covered the rest of his face in the darkness.

"Quit your whining Skull."

"I don't see you doing anything Panther!" He snapped. The woman named panther threw a glare back at him. She wore a black panther mask with shattered brown rags covering her body. A set of rolled up hemp ropes hung next to her waist.

"Oh? I was the one that set up the trap. I didn't see you being the bait there."

"Then next time, I'll be the bait and you can carry sweaty old knights on your backs."

"Quit your bickering you two." Joker rolled his eyes at his partners. Joker wore black padded shirt hidden behind a black leather jerkin with arms covered in white complete with red gloves. His face was hidden by the black top hat. He was walking next to his trusty steed, Lupin, as he guided the horses to walk with them. The black horse snorted as he stare down the target.

Joker moved his foot to nudge Kamoshida. Kamoshida let out a small groan.

"He should be awake soon. What do you say Lupin? Should we just leave him here?" Lupin responded with an exhale through his nose with his mouth shut. Joker nodded.

"Let's move out." Joker adjusted the saddle onto his horse before he mounted on Lupin. Skull went on his white horse, William, and Panther moved onto her red-brown horse, Carmen.

The three rode off.

Moments later, someone spotted Kamoshida in the front of the castle and alerted the king of the discovery.


End file.
